


Bonnie & Clyde

by Donghanbejoyful



Category: JBJ (Band), JBJ95 (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Topp Dogg | Xeno-T (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie and Clyde Fusion, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slight gun play, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghanbejoyful/pseuds/Donghanbejoyful
Summary: “You and I… We’ve robbed banks together, we’ve stolen cars together, we’ve killed together. You saved me from a life of boredom and now we’re in it for the long run, you hear me?”“You and I will be together until the day they kill us.”





	Bonnie & Clyde

A black colored Vauxhall Cresta comes to a stop at the side of a street, the outside of the car was quite shiny and the car seemed well taken care of. It was the newest model, just released earlier that same year. From the passenger seat a young Japanese boy with strawberry blonde hair climbs off, his hair was slicked back at one side while his fringe fashionably spiked upwards. His face looked fresh with a light layer of rouge blush on his cheeks and mascara darkening the boy’s eyelashes. It was uncommon for men to wear any type of makeup, so people around him kept turning their heads to see him. He was wearing a bright red jacket with a popped collar against his neck. He was hard to miss, the aura he extruded made him seem like a movie star. His metrosexual appearance and quite vibrant clothes made him stick out like a sore thumb.

The boy leaned against the side of the car, pulling out a lollipop from the back pocket of his jeans and unwrapping it just to plop the candy in his mouth. He looked around while playing with the lollipop, moving it with his tongue from one side of his mouth to the other, the streets were mostly empty on this Tuesday afternoon. He tapped on the glass of the car door before taking his back off the car and walking towards the hood of it. The driver of the car climbs off, he was slightly taller than the blonde boy, and he had a completely different energy radiating from him. He had black slicked back hair, a dark brown leather jacket with a soft cream fabric decorating the collar, he wore dress pants and dress shoes. The taller boy slid on boxy sunglasses, completing his greaser look before joining his friend at the hood of the car.

“You sure you’ve got everything?” He asked the blonde boy.

“Yeap, I’ll do everything just as we practiced.” The blonde boy took out a khaki tote bag from his pocket and unfolded it.

The black haired boy glanced at their surroundings before grabbing onto the blonde boy’s forearm and staring directly at him, “Don’t try to pull anything funny now Kenta...” He warned which the Japanese boy just smiled. “Believe me Sanggyunnie, I’m the least of your worries right now.” He flicked the boy’s nose with his free arm before pulling the other away from Sanggyun’s hold. Sanggyun looked over his shoulder before letting out a sigh and following behind Kenta inside the building.

The couple passed through double wooden doors into a old-looking run down bank, there were a handful of people lined up, waiting for their turn at the windows where bankers were sitting behind iron bars. People would walk up to one of these windows and do their transactions, be it exchange money, ask for a loan or open accounts. There was a single police officer sitting at one corner of the bank, he had his arms cross and resting over his gut while attempting to not fall asleep at the job. Sanggyun stood by the door watching as Kenta cut the line and walked up to one of the windows. 

“Sir, if you could kindly join the back of the line and wait for your turn.” The banker said in a gentle tone. 

“Yeah, sorry I won’t be able to do that.” Kenta smiled sweetly and placed his bag at the ledge of the window. “You see I’m here to do something really quickly.” Kenta then reached behind his back, where a Hamada type pistol was hidden between his jean pants and puffy jacket.

He pointed the gun straight at the banker, “I’m going to need you to kindly put the money in the bag and I’ll be on my way.” 

The people in line gasped in surprise and the policeman in the corner stood up to pull out his own fire weapon but before he had the chance Sanggyun was already pointing his Colt Python revolver at him. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He simply said and the police man raised both of his arms in defeat. 

“We’re not here to hurt anyone, just give us the money and we’ll be on our way.” Sanggyun called out while glaring at the civilians as the bankers ushered to place stacks upon stacks of money into Kenta’s bag. He moved window to window, collecting all the small bank could offer. Kenta kept a close eye at all the bankers, “I want all of your hands to stay where I can see them. Just give me the money and keep them up, cuties.”

After the fifth and final window Kenta backed away towards the door, pistol pointed at anyone who attempted to move. Sanggyun similarly backed away, joining Kenta’s side but keeping his weapon pointed at the security man. Sanggyun then smirked and said, “Thanks for your time, highly appreciate it.” Before both of them rushed out of the bank. 

Time began ticking and now it was a matter of seconds before the police would arrive at the scene. Sanggyun had left the car running, quickly climbing onto the door while Kenta slid across the hood to reach the passenger seat. Sanggyun was already pulling out of the bank while Kenta was still attempting to close the door. Sanggyun pressed on the gas and rushed down the street, the faint sound of police sirens going off in the background. Kenta was jumping in his seat, looking over his shoulder towards the street behind them and giggling to himself. Sanggyun had a smile in his face, both hands on the steering wheel as they dashed out of the city. Sanggyun’s body was rushing with adrenaline.

The sound of police sirens wouldn’t leave them, it was always lingering behind them while they drove, “Hide in the woods! The woods!” Kenta would yell out. They jumped onto the high way, blending in with the other cars and swerving across lanes to reach the fastest route out of the city. They came close to hitting several cars while Kenta would grip the money bag and close his eyes, but Sanggyun’s expert driving didn’t allow them to get into an accident. With an unexpected exit from the highway they kept driving till they reached a tree heavy location. There were little to no houses located by the street and Sanggyun made a sharp turn towards a gravel road besides them. There he followed it until the gravel turned into dirt and the dirt became grass. Slowly the city sounds and light were fading away, they could no longer hear the police sirens and they stopped the car in a middle of the forest. The sun had already began setting, sky turning an orange-red blend.

Both of them were breathing heavily, not realizing how tense and scared either of them actually were. Sanggyun took off his sunglasses and looked at Kenta for the first time, his lips breaking into a smile as he laughed. Kenta smiled back and began laughing too, “I can’t believe we got away with that.” Sanggyun said while running a hand through his hair. Kenta stared at Sanggyun for a moment, allowing the money bag to drop at his feet before he climbed on top of Sanggyun.

Sanggyun was taken aback, Kenta now on his lap and straddling either side of his legs. He was quickly to pull the car seat further back, giving them both space while Kenta feverishly attacked his lips in hungry kisses. Kenta gripped at Sanggyun’s leather jacket, pulling him closer and closer even if their chest were practically already touching, his hips were also grinding down on Sanggyun’s lap, hungry for more with adrenaline running through his veins. Sanggyun gripped Kenta’s waist, trying to control the Japanese boy but it was fruitless, Kenta’s hands were desperate and already trying to claw his clothing off.

First came his leather jacket, which Kenta tugged down Sanggyun’s shoulders and threw it at the back seat. Then Kenta began fumbling with Sanggyun’s belt. “Come on, bad boy.” Kenta moaned out.

“God you’re so needy.” Sanggyun complained but went along with Kenta’s desires anyway.

Kenta was already fully hard and straining in his own pants, and he helped Sanggyun harden by rubbing the palm of his hand between their bodies. Sanggyun relaxed in his chair and looked up at Kenta. He was always so fucking sexy like this. Kenta looked down on him, staring at Sanggyun’s eyes daring him to take over while he rubbed and tugged at his cock. Sanggyun swallowed hard, his Adams apple bobbing up and down.

“You like that?” Kenta asked and Sanggyun nodded, completely enamored by his partner in crime. Within seconds Kenta’s hand slipped under the soft cotton of his underwear and began touching Sanggyun’s penis. Kenta’s delicate fingers were playing with the head, spreading his wetness and thumbing between his slit at the rhythm of Sanggyun’s breathing. Smiling and squeezing slightly more the louder and more frustrated Sanggyun got. Sanggyun began getting impatient, his whole body feeling like it was burning up from being stimulated but not getting enough at the same time. He reached for Kenta, fully unzipping his red jacket but instead of removing it he lowered his hands a little further to start undoing his jeans. Kenta raised his hips and stopped touching Sanggyun to help him take his clothes off, carefully stepping out of them— the jeans joined the growing pile of clothes in the back seat.

Kenta was now completely naked below the waist and he let Sanggyun take in the visual for a moment. Sanggyun’s hands resting on Kenta’s smaller thighs and squeezing them in awe. “How many times have I seen you…” He began, cocking his head to the side while his gaze rose up to Kenta’s face. “But you still take my breath away every time.” He smirked up at him as he noticed Kenta blush.

Kenta would never accept how much Sanggyun’s flirting affect him but the proof was quite obvious.

Kenta claimed Sanggyun’s lips once more, a silent thank you for the compliment, and resumed what they were doing before. He reached down, still kissing Sanggyun and arching his back so his chest pressed against Sanggyun’s once again. There was little to no space between them, their bodies beginning to move together in a wave as their erections slid against one another. The windows of the car began fogging up, Kenta moaning into Sanggyun’s mouth as he grabbed both their cocks and held them even closer. Kenta squeezed and twisted his hand at a perfect angle that made Sanggyun groan and scratch at his skin.

“Wait wait—“ Kenta called out in the middle, Sanggyun panting hard and looking up at Kenta with wide curious eyes. He halted all movement, but still held closely onto his lover.

Kenta reached his hand up to his mouth, spitting onto his palm and solely spreading it across Sanggyun’s exposed member. Sanggyun shivered slightly at the sudden overwhelming wet sensation, but when he saw Kenta raise his hips and aline himself he understood. Sanggyun’s hands moved up to Kenta’s waist, helping him as the Japanese boy slowly lowered himself onto Sanggyun’s cock. Kenta gasped at the initial breach, his hand flying to press against the fogged window and hold himself in place.

“Slowly…” Sanggyun whispered before beginning to kiss Kenta’s neck, trying to relax him. Kenta rolled his eyes back, letting his head fall back and fully bottom out on his lover’s member.

Every single time it felt just as good. No matter how stretched out Kenta was, or how much he prepared the first slide always made him feel too full and warm. Kenta’s rim began to flutter against Sanggyun’s cock, almost sucking him in further and encouraging him to move. Kenta placed his hand on the nape of Sanggyun’s neck and using the window for leverage, he began to push himself up and then back down onto his cock.

Both of them groaned in unison as Kenta’s body moved up and down in a wave of pleasure. Sanggyun’s eyes would constantly move back and forth from Kenta’s body to his face, looking at his expressions of ecstasy.

He decided to thrust up into Kenta unexpectedly, making the Japanese boy gasp, his eyebrows burrowed and his hand slip from the window plain. Kenta leaned back on the stirring wheel, his back accidentally making the clacson of the car go off and both of them stopped in order to giggle at the starting noise.

Kenta realized that even the back seat windows were all completely fogged and even his hand had become wet from the condensation against the window.

He took a moment to catch his breath, pulling himself up on Sanggyun’s lap by placing both hands on the back of his neck and pushing forwards. This also made him sink into Sanggyun in a different angle which caused a shiver to thunder up his spine. He bit his lip and looked down at Sanggyun, his face was flushed from his cheeks to the tip of his ears, his pressed back hair had gotten messy and was sticking up from the back.

He looked perfect.

Kenta kissed him slowly, deeply.

The sweet moment was cut short when Sanggyun once again thrusted upwards, making Kenta break the kiss and grab a hold of Sanggyun’s hair. “F-Fucker..!” He called out while Sanggyun’s hands were gripping him hard and making him bounce over and over his cock. The sound of Kenta’s cheeks slapping against Sanggyun’s thighs resonated throughout the small car. Kenta was trembling, his thighs growing sore and Sanggyun’s cock beginning to hit inside him deeper in longer strides, making him unable to remain quiet. Kenta slid his hands down from Sanggyun’s neck and used the seat of the car as leverage to move his hips. His waist moved in circles, lifting himself half way and going down to complete the cycle.

His face was now pressed against Sanggyun’s sweaty neck, hearing his lover’s moans loud in his ear as he continued to move only to pressure him. Sanggyun’s hold slowly began to grow looser and looser, his hands scratching down Kenta’s sides until once again they rested on his thighs. “K-Kenta fuck…” Sanggyun whispered, over and over. He felt Kenta smile against his neck, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as he got ready to release his seed.

At that moment he felt something cold against his chin and Kenta abruptly straightened himself on his lap. Sanggyun opened his eyes to see to look at Kenta, manically smiling down at him as he pressed Sanggyun’s own gun against his chin. Kenta continued moving his waist, still tightening around him and making it extremely hard for Sanggyun to focus on the gun currently.

“You’re mine, Kim Sanggyun.” Kenta began, his free hand reaching up to grab onto the car’s grab handle, allowing him to slam himself down harder on his lover's lap. Kenta’s own cock was bouncing up and down between them, Sanggyun knew he was close as he kept oozing his wetness against his white shirt. “You and I… We’ve robbed banks together, we’ve stolen cars together, we’ve killed together.” Kenta continued. “You saved me from a life of boredom and now we’re in it for the long run, you hear me?”

Sanggyun took in a sharp breath, Kenta’s piercing stare affecting him more than anything. He reached from Kenta’s back and yanked hard on Kenta’s hair, pulling them even closer and making Kenta grip harder onto the gun. Sanggyun smirked, replying with. “You and I will be together until the day they kill us.” Kenta whimpered, he continued to move and thrust himself against Sanggyun’s cock until his whole body tightened. His rim clamped down on the member, his thighs shaking and he closed his eyes as he came against Sanggyun’s clothed abdomen. Sanggyun let Kenta ride his high on his cock before he gripped his own gun from the boy, letting it rest on the passenger seat and using Kenta’s body to finish inside his lover. They held each other for a moment, whispering sweet nothingness into each other’s ears and counting the stack of money they had just collected, imagining all the things they would do with it before they would go steal from someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for such a long time-   
> Sorry if this one is a little rough, I haven't actually written in so long I'm a little out of practice... I'm so happy it's finally done tho ;;   
> Kenggyun Smut! I'm honestly surprised it's taken me so long to actually write one. Hope you guys enjoy it though and remember to support JBJ95 on their new comeback Spark!


End file.
